A long night
by BaconPancakesAreLife
Summary: Gumball and Marshall sleep together but, hey, shit happens. Story better (i guess) than summary. I'm french, -and it's my first fanfic- so sorry for any grammatical error :3


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Marshall Lee was flying through the Land of Ooo, not knowing where to go ; he didn't want to go home, he felt so lonely, but he knew that going to the Candy Kingdom was useless, Gumball was probably busy. Though, he headed to his palace. As usual, he would annoy him (or at least pretend) and, of course, the pink-fleshed boy would get mad at him, but it was his only way to see his cute face, as he wasn't brave enough to confess his feelings./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Marshall stopped thinking, as he was in front of Gumball's window. He wasn't sure anymore of what to do ; he should leave, but he wanted to enter his prince's room. As he was confronted to this terrible dilemma, a sweet, but angry voice called him./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« Hi, Vampire. If you have nothing to do but watch me sleep, as the creep you are, just get back to your house. I don't want to see you. »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"He was still mad at him. Marshall Lee came here, totally forgetting the prank he had played on Gumball a few days ago ; Marshall put sleeping pills into Gumball's drink, and he slept for three days straight, missing a few important meetings. He thought he was fun, but Gumball got extremely mad at him, and didn't talk to him for a week./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« Listen, I'm truly sorry, I regret what I did. Can you forgive me and let me in ? »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"The vampire sounded sad, almost depressed, and Gumball was concerned by so much honesty coming from the mean, tricky, and cold vampire he knew. He sighed, defeated./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« Fine. I forgive you, come in. »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Marshall Lee was satisfied, he was such a good liar, and Gumball was so naive./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"He entered the pinkish room of his friend, knowing what he wanted to do. He just wanted to stay with this sweet prince. He lazily threw himself on the pink bed, slipping under the covers./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« Glob, Marshall, what are you doing ? »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« I'm tired. Just gonna sleep here. »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« What ? I'm not going to sleep with you ! And I thought vampires didn't need sleep ! »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"The vampire didn't answer. Gumball sighed, and got under the covers with Marshall, knowing that the vampire wouldn't change his mind . em'This was going to be a really long night.'/em, he thought./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"But at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as Marshall Lee, the pink prince was getting hot. It got worse when a cold hand touched his butt./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« M-Marshall ! »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Gumball tried to control his breath. em'He didn't react, he must be already asleep.'/em he thought. He slowly slipped a hand in his pyjamas, trying not to moan, as his hand entered in contact with his hardened member. He was rubbing himself at a slow, then faster rhythm, and released a loud moan as he was about to come./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« M-Marsh - A-Aaaah ~ »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"He immediately stopped, knowing he was being to loud. The vampire king – who had never been asleep –was now really close behind him, grinning./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« You sure are enjoying yourself, my prince ~ »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« T-t-this is not what you think, Marshall ! »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« You mean you weren't releasing yourself while thinking of me ? » He grinned. « Liar ~ »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Marshall Lee grinned and quickly put his hand in front of Gumball, grabbing his throbbing erection, rubbing from the base to the tip, slowly./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« M-Marshall, ah ~ please... ngh ~ »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« Please what ~ ?»/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"His grin was even larger, if this was possible. He rubbed Gumball's length slower, and stopped at the base. The pink prince was now heavily panting and suppressing his moans. Out of breath, he removed the cold hand off his member, turned around and sat on top of Marshall./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« I want you... ah... to fuck me... hard and fast, emplease ~ /em»/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"He leaned toward the vampire, moaning as his hard length rubbed between their fleshes and kissed him. It was a passionate, hot kiss, their wet tongues dancing, as the panting mess he was. Marshall broke the kiss and whispered in his ear./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« Then you're gonna get it. Hard. emAnd/em. Fast ~ »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"He slowly licked his ear, and switched positions. He was now on top. He quickly removed only the boy's shorts, the prince already wearing no top./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« Let me see how you stretch yourself. » He said, in his slow, seducing voice, removing his own pants./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Gumball complied, and shut his eyes as he put two fingers in his tight hole. Wanting to distract him from the pain, Marshall slowly licked one of his nipples, pinching the other one./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« Nyaaah ~ F-feels good... »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« You sound like a cat, how cute. »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Gumball could only moan as he entered a third finger. He kept stretching himself for a moment and let out a moan as he removed the three fingers./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« H-Haaaa ~ I-I'm ready Marshall ~ »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"The vampire didn't wait – it was already too much – he harshly shoved his rock hard member in the lovely, pink tight hole, and began moving at an awfully slow speed, teasing./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« M-Marshall... P-please ~ »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Marshall then started to thrust faster, but not enough to satisfy the pink-haired prince, although he was panting and moaning./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« Haa... H-Harder ! A-aah ~ Faster ! »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Marshall was now pounding into him at an inhuman speed, as he reached down to grab Gumball's throbbing member, his hand matching the pace of his thrusts. They were now both close./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« A-Aaaah ~ M-Marshall, I'm about to - »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« Ngh... Me too... »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Gumball felt lighter as he released himself, cum splitting on both their abdomens. His hole tightened, and it was too much for Marshall, who released himself in Gumball. As he removed himself, the other sighing at the loss, he slightly nibbled Gumball's ear./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« I love you ~ »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"« Haa... M-Me too, Marshall. »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"em'It was a really good night.'/em/p 


End file.
